RWBY Karaoke
by Jay aka Jordan
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY are all going out to a new karaoke bar to have fun and sing all the R&B/Rap songs they can all night long. Shenanigans will ensue, WhiteRose, Arkos, Renora, Bumbleby, slight Black Sun and other ships will appear but really it's a fic about the characters of RWBY having a blast and being foolish in doing so. Rated M for language and potential stuff.


_**Ok so HI guys its Jay and this is my first RWBY fic ever. Some characters may seem a little OC but this is fic for fun, laughs, chuckles, smiles and maybe some emotional moments. It's for us to feel happy after Volume 3...Pyrrha is my favorite character(I will never say was). Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic :)**_

 _ **You can google all the things I describe them wearing so you can have a better visual.**_

 _ **In this story, Remnant is in our modern time semblances and all. So the characters share our same pop culture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any RWBY characters they belong to Monty Oum, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross. I also do not own the song "Can't feel my face" by the Weeknd or the lyrics they all belong to Max Martin, Peter Svensson, Ali Payami, Savan Kotecha and The Weeknd, and produced by Max Martin and Payami.**_

* * *

It's a beautiful Friday night and all of team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN are all walking to the new karaoke bar called Mystic Ivory.

On this night all the teams decided not to wear their usual attire and changed into the theme of the karaoke bars song selection of the night. It was R&B/Rap night, so the children of Beacon Academy had to go shopping for new outfits. Yang decided on black Adidas sweatpants, black Timberland boots, yellow number 24 Kobe Bryant shirt, and a purple Lakers cap on backwards. Beside Yang is cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna, clad in black skinny jeans, black/white Kyrie 1 shoes, white Nike crop top and cute little cat ears free of a bow on her head. Behind those two were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Ruby was wearing black Adidas sweatpants with red stripes going down the side, a red Adidas zip up hoodie with a plain white tee underneath, and to top it off she had black/red Derrick Rose 773s. Weiss was wearing was wearing white leggings, white Adidas crop top with blue writing, white wedges, a white Schnee purse and her trademark pony tail.

"We look fucking hot guys." Yang said as she looked back at her friends.

"Hell yeah we do!" Nora Valkyrie shouted.

Team JNPR was a few paces behind team RWBY. Jaune Arc was in normal attire but without his armor and weapon because as Yang pointed out he already had the right outfit for this night. Sitting on his shoulders was no other than Nora herself, wearing pink skinny jeans, a white Nike mid zip top, white/pink converse shoes. On Jaune's right is Pyrrha Nikos who decided to wear a red long sleeve crop top that says selfie, bronze leggings, black 4 in. heels, and her bronze head piece. To Jaune's left was Lie Ren who was wearing white jeans, solid black huaraches shoes, dark green/black Adidas zip up jacket with a light pink shirt underneath.

"I second what pinky said." Sun Wunkong said as he high fived Nora.

"Thanks brain." Nora winked as Jaune groaned from how Nora moved to high five back.

Team SSSN is right behind JNPR, Sun is leading the way of his team wearing his usual attire. Next to him is his partner Neptune Vasilias wearing dark blue jeans, grey Under Armor Curry 2s, a red Under Armor compression shirt and his trade mark goggles on his head. To his left are Scarlet David and Sage Ayana, Scarlet is wearing white pants like Ren, a red Nike tank top and brown Timberland boots. Sage opted to wear no shirt to show off his tattoos, a gold watch, dark grey baggy sweatpants with black and gold Kobe 9 lows. Taking the rear of this huge group of teens is team CFVY. The second years of Beacon Academy walked behind their younger friends to ensure safety. Coco Adel was leading her team wearing black leather pants, 6 inch black heels, brown sleeveless top with a black leather jacket, her beret and sunglasses. Next to her is Velvet Scarlatina, the shy bunny Faunus was wearing black leggings, vintage brown/gold Adidas zipper jacket with high top gold Adidas shoes. Behind those two are Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Fox did not feel like changing his usual attire and Yatsuhashi decided knee length brown cargo pants, sleeveless pale green muscle shirt and black Nike air max shoes.

"This is going to be so sweet guys." Yang Xiao Long said as she fist pumped in the air.

"I know right, I can't wait to sing circles around you guys." Sun replied as he nudged Neptune with his shoulder. Neptune chuckled nervously at his friend and started to look around the city of Vale. Ruby sees the Mystic Ivory as they turn the corner and makes a bee line to the door with her semblance.

"Ruby! You dunce slow down and wait for the rest of us." Weiss said as she quickened her pace to her girlfriend to make sure she wouldn't go to fast and run into something. Yang laughs at her baby sister and the ice queen as she puts her hands behind her head. She glances to her right side to see the beautiful cat Faunus taking in the site of the karaoke bar, her bright amber eyes sparkled with amazement and amusement.

"Hey, Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Yang?" Blake questioned as she glanced up at Yang. Yang wasn't ready for the direct eye contact and blushed. She rubbed her cheek with her right hand and responded

"I was ummm wondering what you found so funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed as you saw the karaoke bar your eyes kind of lit up and then in a way laughed, so I ask what is funny." Blake was taken back by Yang and her observations. She smirked and said

"I was just thinking about how awesome I'm going to be tonight."

Yang laughed at this. "Oh I see the kitty cat is out to play tonight." The smirk on Blake's face grew wider, she was about to reply when she felt a soft scratch at the base of ear. Her smirked dropped and she started to lightly purr. After a few seconds Blake recognized what she was doing, stopped and turned to glare daggers in the direction of Yang.

"I'm sorry but they are sooooo cute I had to touch them." Yang said with her hands up and a pout on her face. Blake glared at her for a few seconds then sighed.

"Yang if you wanted to touch them ask first and not in public please." Blake said with a little smile on her face. Yang nodded and went to put her hands around her partners shoulder but stopped to see another arm had taken her place. She looks around Blake to see Sun all close with Blake. A little bit of anger flared up inside her for a moment but she calmed it down. Sun is a friend but that would not stop her jealousy of him. She could hear the faint sound of Blake and Sun talking as she walked a little ahead of them. Blake looked up to where Yang had gone, she gave a confused look to the blonde but brushed it aside.

Everyone finally caught up to Ruby and Weiss who were waiting outside the door. Jaune looked ready to faint having jogged after Ruby with Nora still on his back. Weiss actually had a firm grip on Ruby's hood to make sure her hyper lover wouldn't leave her.

"Weissssss, let me go everyone is here now," Ruby whined to her girlfriend. She looked up at Weiss with sad puppy eyes. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Fine but you better not speed off again you dolt, or I won't give you these cookies in my purse." Ruby gasped at the mention of cookies but smiled in an instant she jumped, literally, kissed Weiss on the cheek and raced in through the doors. Everyone giggled at the affectionate display, while Weiss covered her eyes while her cheeks burned red of a blush.

"Ice Queen, your face is as red as Pyrrhas' hair, chill out will ya." Everyone groaned at the pun while Weiss took her hands from her eyes to roll them at Yang.

"Yang I have no time for your insufferable puns just get inside the stupid bar." Weiss said in an irritated tone as she walked in the Mystic Ivory.

"Hey! I didn't even mean the pun that time." Yang said as she ran the doors. Nora jumped off Jaune's back and dragged Ren in as the rest of the group followed behind the little sun dragon and hyper thunder goddess.

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Is my hair really that red?"

"It is very red yes but not nearly as red as Weiss's face." They both giggled as they walked in then immediately cringed when they heard

"I heard that Arc and Nikos." From the ice queen.

As they entered the Mystic Ivory they all saw a large stage the right, in the middle were many tables of four and eight. In the back of the bar was well the bar. The teams went to take their seats. Team RWBY and SSSN at one table, and Teams JNPR and CFVY took the table to the left of them. On the right of Team RWBY was a table that had; Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall.

"Before you brats get your panties in a bunch, we are here to have some fun, not cause any trouble got it." Roman said. Everyone glanced at each other then looked to Ruby. Ruby was so busy being excited she wasn't even paying attention, she looked up to see everyone looking at her. She glanced around and saw that Roman, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder were there. Cinder gave her a wink with her trade mark smirk. Weiss growled but did nothing more. Ruby nodded at Torchwick who tipped his hat and leaned back in his chair.

"Welcome to Mystic Ivory, my name is Kent Whitmore and I am the proud owner of this establishment. Now how things work here is that at the end of the stage is a book of songs and randomization button that I will click to select our first singer, there is also a dial next to it for singles, doubles, triplets and quartets. After the first singer is done they will move the dial then click the button for the next singer(s), how does that sound to everyone?" All the occupants in the building gave a roaring applause.

"Alright let's begin the R&B and Rap night." Kent went to the button and pressed the lights dimmed and the light from the stage began to roam the room until it landed on, Ruby Rose. Ruby jumped out of her seat and went right to the stage to pick a song.

"Yes, let's go sis!" Yang yelled

"Do well!" Blake said waving a red "Ruby" flag she seemed to get out of thin air.

"Do your best dolt!" Weiss said smiling and clapping.

Ruby flipped a through pages skimming through the list of song titles then her big silver eyes widened and she pressed the song she wanted to sing. She walked to the middle of the stage where the mic was. The music started playing, then Ruby began singing.

 **And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb**

 **And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come**

 **But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young**

 **This I know, (yeah) this I know**

 _Ruby looks straight at Weiss as she begins to hold the mic closer to her face._

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**

 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**

 **We both knew we can't go without it**

 **She told me, "You'll never be alone."**

 _Ruby starts to move her shoulders and moving to the beat. Then she points at Weiss with her right hand and uses her left hand to run down the left side of her face down her chest._

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 _Ruby takes the mic off the stand and begins to moonwalk across the stage._

 **And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb**

 **And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come**

 **All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love**

 **Yes, I know (yes, I know), girl, I know**

 _Ruby begins to roll her upper body slowly to the beat as she stares into Weiss's ice blue eyes._

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**

 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**

 **We both knew we can't go without it**

 **She told me, "You'll never be alone."**

 _Ruby starts to shuffle dance on stage as the beat quickens for the chorus of the song._

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 _Ruby gets back to the mic and stand and puts the mic in the slot. She puts two hands on either side of the mic and looks right at Weiss who is leaning so far in her seat Blake thought she would fly across the table._

 **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**

 **She told me, "Don't worry no more."**

 **We both know we can't go without it**

 **She told me, "You'll never be alone."**

 **Whoa**

 _Ruby uses her semblance and spins in the air creating a whirlwind of rose petals around the whole building. Then comes down and starts moving to the beat._

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

 **I can't feel my face when I'm with you**

 **But I love it, but I love it, oh**

Ruby stops, then bows as her rose petals disintegrate from the building except for the one Weiss is holding. Everyone made a round of applause for Ruby's performance as she waved to the crowd. Weiss was blushing from head to toe but still clapped for her girlfriends' performance. When Ruby walked to the edge of the stage she pushed the randomization button to choose the next singer. As she made her way to the table she got a high five from Jaune, thumbs up and a huge smile from Nora, a sly smirk from Blake and her hair ruffled by Yang.

"Way to go sis, you rocked. Also I think you may have melted the ice queen a little too much." Yang snickered as Weiss, still red with a blush, glared at the blonde who stuck out her tongue in response. Ruby shrugged and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Weiss I…"

"You insufferable dolt that was the…cutest and hottest thing I have ever seen." Everyone gasped at this statement made by the young heiress. Pyrrha choked on the water she was sipping when she heard this and Coco did a double take so hard her sunglasses almost fell off. Weiss looked around at everyone and saw their shocked expressions.

"What? I can't compliment my girlfriend?" Weiss asked.

"You can…it's just you never display your affection for Ruby in public in this fashion." Ren spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hmm well I guess I can be more open with Ruby then we are at that stage when that is appropriate." The Schnee heiress said in a happy tone. Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss on the cheek. The randomization was over and the light had landed on none other than Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

 _ **Alright so that's chapter 1, I hope you guys had fun reading it like I did writing it. I will attempt to update weekly. Make sure to drop a review to me to give me your feed back it can be good, bad, meh it doesn't matter I will take all the criticism and/or praise ;)**_

 _ **Until Next Time.**_


End file.
